Akatsuki
by Mizuru Temari
Summary: Un cuentro por casualidad lleva a varias despedidas con reencuentro, pero ahora no es una despedida... 17º cap [[Payne & Temari]] ··Dejen Reviews··
1. La Misión

_**La Misión**_

Había algo extraño en su nueva misión, a pesar de no gustarle un pelo debía realizarla, era una de las pocas misiones en solitario que realizaba en lo que iba de año y en cierto modo era excitante disfrutar de la tranquilidad, de estar fuera de la preocupación asegurar al grupo sin embargo tener que asesinar… Simplemente no solía recibir misiones por ese estilo, sabía bien que las aceptaban, pero era la primera que se le asignaba, también era cierto que ya había matado antes pero nunca por dinero.

En si la misión era sencilla, colarse en uno de los países con los que no guardaban alianzas y acabar con un feudal que tenía la zona empobrecida. Teóricamente sencillo, ahora estaba en la práctica si sería igual de sencillo, sabía que ese feudal estaba metido en asuntos muy turbios por lo que podría encontrarse cualquier cosa.

Se infiltró como doncella del edificio en el que residía, fue sencillo pues había cientos de mujeres en todo el edificio con finalidades muy diversas. Colarse por los pasillos era como un juego de niños, había miles de guardaespaldas y caza recompensas por todo el lugar, pero algo ocupados en mirar a las jóvenes que paseaban luciéndose por el lugar. Antes de poder acceder a la sala en la que podría hallarlo tubo que hacerse pasar por la dama de juegos ante los 8 guardias que vigilaban la puerta, esa parte estaba ya prevista, había entrado ataviada con las ropas ninja de cuando realizó el examen a chunin junto a sus hermanos así que simplemente ajustó el obi dejando que su escote reluciera un poco más, los guardias no vieron arma alguna así que le permitieron el acceso avisándole de que debería aguardar en la sala a que el feudal acabase con ciertos asuntos.

Al acceder a la sala dorada adornada con antorchas y relicarios, con una alfombra de terciopelo rojo hacia un pedestal en el cual se veía al feudal con un hombre aparentemente joven arrodillado frente a él. Avanzó el trecho que la separaban del feudal y se colocó a su derecha dejando que ambos la observaran bien, en su interior la mueca de asco se manifestaba abiertamente pero exteriormente mostraba un rostro apacible y divertido. Ninguno de los dos fijó más que unos segundos la vista en ella pues su tema de conversación era de mayor importancia.

Por lo que Temari dedujo el feudal debía pagar una elevada suma de dinero por el trabajo del joven pero no parecía muy por la labor de pagarle. Antes de que se diera cuenta el joven había hecho un profundo corte en el cuello al feudal tiñéndole el yukata de la sangre carmesí sin que el se viera manchado como ella. Temari no gritó por lo sucedido ya que la misión ya había sido cumplida, pero una de las sirvientas gritó de modo que toda la guardia que se apostaba fuera de las cuatro puertas, unos ocho por puerta, interrumpieron en la sala empuñando sus armas, fijando sus ojos en la rubia el joven de cabellos anaranjados.

En menos de un par de minutos se encontraba espalda contra espalda con el joven y cortando algún que otro miembro a los guardias siendo defendida en un par de ocasiones por el joven y viceversa.


	2. Compatibilidad

_**Compatibilidad**_

La situación no se planteaba anda bien, no dejaban de llegar guardias y caza recompensas e, incluso, algún que otro asesino a sueldo, su compañero no parecía cansado en absoluto ante la cantidad de gente que les rodeaba pero ella empezaba a perder reflejos y, algunos ataques, los había esquivado de casualidad al fallarle las piernas, el muchacho pareció notarlo pues empezaba a encargarse también de los que se enfrentaban a Temari.

Temari buscaba una vía por la cual poder salir de allí, esa misión había acabado por torcerse demasiado y ya no aguataba por más tiempo las arremetidas de sus contrincantes. Podía ver de forma borrosa como el peli naranja se colaba entre los enemigos y acaba con varios de ellos mientras ella apenas acertaba a aguantar el peso de su arma y usarla como escudo. Su arma no resistiría mucho más, su cuerpo ya tenía algunos cortes, no graves, pero molestos y, cuando por fin pudo ver una de las katanas a punto de acabar con ella se sintió alzada en el aire y al instante atravesaba una cristalera, notó un golpe en el abdomen y pudo ver a algunos de los guardias apostados en torreones que empezaban a dirigirse hacia ellos, dedujo que estaba siendo cargada como un saco de patatas y mirando hacia atrás para poder advertir al joven de los enemigos que los siguiesen.

Pronto se internaron en un bosque y perdieron a los enemigos de vista, el peli naranja la depositó con cuidado en una de las rocas de un claro y observó que las heridas no fueran demasiado graves y curó la mayoría ante los reproches de Temari, pues odiaba tener que depender de alguien por mucho que lo necesitara.

El joven acabó y revisó que no había nadie cerca – ¿Tú no eres de ese lugar, cierto? – Giró quedando observando como Temari rebuscaba en una mochila – Cierto, sólo tenía una misión allí – Sacando algo de ropa y mirándolo - ¿Te importaría girarte un momento? – En cuanto el joven giró a observar los ramajes Temari se cambió en un visto y no visto, restableciendo cada equipo a su lugar – El joven al notar que las armas eran movidas se giró de nuevo a verla - ¿Por qué te uniste a mi en ese combate? – Sus ojos estaban observándola y sus sentidos identificando cualquier sonido – Por que si no lo hubiese hecho habría tenido mayores posibilidades de morir, "El enemigo de mi enemigo es mi amigo", ¿no? En esos momentos acabaste con mi objetivo por tanto quiera que no eras como un aliado, y para salir de ese lugar necesitaba algo más que armas, por ejemplo un ninja – El joven estuvo por cuestionarle las razones pero decidió callarse.

Una vez ambos estuvieron algo descansados y recuperados se despidieron, permanecer juntos les traería más problemas que por separado además de que empezaban a discutir al poco de dejar atrás otra discusión. No eran lo que se dice… Compatibles.


	3. Completamente Opuestos

_**Completamente Opuestos**_

Temari se dirigió en dirección suroeste y el joven en dirección sur, no se despidieron ni nada por el estilo, simplemente cada uno se dirigió en la dirección pertinente y punto.

El peli naranja avanzaba muy deprisa pues cuanto antes desapareciese de la zona antes desaparecerían las molestias, Temari por otro lado iba más despacio, pues ni aunque se lo propusiese podría ir más rápido, de nada le serviría ir más rápido si cuando llegase al desierto no podía hacer nada para avanzar.

Un pequeño estallido y se vio obligada a descender al nivel del suelo y extender el arma para evitar unas cuantas navajas. Lo que se imaginaba… antes de ir a por el chico irían a por ella, agudizo su vista localizando a dos atacantes, sin embargo era evidente que otro se había mantenido rezagado como apoyo. Se levantó y se ocultó tras el abanico creando algunos bunshin para al menos distraerlos, lo que menos podía hacer era ponerse a pelear contra ellos. Debía conseguir distraerlos, usar uno de los bunshin para lanzarse a si misma con forma de kunai oculta entre los ramajes y aprovechar para desaparecer o que ellos se fueran y luego irse ella… Y a pesar de saber que poco más podría hacer y que eso saldría mal probó suerte.

El joven escuchó una leve explosión a lo lejos, pasó de ella pues quizás fuese alguna trampa, sin embargo un cable se le cruzó, la imagen de la rubia protestándole mientras atendía sus cortes. Volteó hacia la dirección de la explosión auto cuestionándose si venía de la dirección que la rubia había tomado. Sabía que si provenía de esa dirección, avanzó algo más en su camino hasta que exhaló un suspiró y giró en dirección al punto de la explosión acelerando su paso. Sabía que irían por ella pues de los dos era la que peor estaba, deberían haberse separado cuando se encontrasen fuera de ese lugar. Era extraño encontrarse en ayuda de alguien, él, una persona que jamás había luchado por nadie que no fuese el mismo estaba dirigiéndose a ayudar a una extraña.

Temari mientras estaba consiguiendo evadir los ataques y contrarrestarlos aunque inútilmente, lanzaba algunas ráfagas de aire que la ayudaban a alejarse poco a poco, pero su chackra no podía aguantar más combate. Y de nuevo volvió a sentirse inútil al encontrar al joven dirigiéndose contra los dos que se mostraban y en poco más el tercero también había caído. Temari lo observaba enfadada – No esperes que te de las gracias – El joven la miró y sonrió – No pensaba recibirlas rubia – Temari lo miró con rabia contenida – No me llamo rubia cabeza de mandarina, me llamo Temari – El joven la miró con rabia por el apodo que le había puesto – No me llamo cabeza de mandarina idiota, mi nombre es Paine, deberías tenerme algo más de respeto, al fin y al cabo te he salvado el culo ya dos veces y hecho tu trabajo – Temari lo miró aún más furiosa – ¿Prefieres que diga "Paine-sama", "Paine-san", "Paine-kun" "Sempai"? – Lo miró con una ceja levantada y la cara algo divertida pues no estaría mal llamarle así simplemente por putearle un raro – En verdad prefiero Paine a secas Temari-chan – Lo hizo guiñándole el ojo, acto que quizás le produjo un mayor asco a Temari – temari a secas si no te es mucha molestia "Paine" – No, para nada "Temari".

Ambos intercambiaron una mirada furiosa antes de que Paine se acercase a ella y se la volviese a cargar al hombro como si fuese un saco de patatas por mucho que temari le gritará, le golpeará o le mordiera.


	4. Humillante

_**Humillante**_

Temari hacía mucho rato que se había cansado de patearle, gritarle y morderle, se resignó a ser ayudada por el joven así que su cuerpo descansaba semimuerto en el hombro de él, a ella empezaba a dolerle el abdomen debido a ser llevada así, pero no se quejo, no tenía ganas de oír de nuevo esa voz. Pero, contrariando sus deseos, Paine fue deslizándola hasta tenerla cogida a corderetas y tratando de sacar algún tema de conversación, parecía que no le gustaba demasiado el silencio del lugar que atravesaban en esos momentos y como única contestación recibía un suspiro de aburrimiento de su compañera.

Hacía casi medio día desde que él regresó a buscarla y la llevaba cargada encima y parecía que aún no iban a hacer un alto, a Temari ya le dolía el culo y medio cuerpo lo tenía prácticamente entumecido, cuando sus brazos se aflojaban ligeramente él volvía ha afianzarlos agarrándolos por las muñecas con una mano y su otro brazo sirviendo de reposa posaderas a Temari, quizás aquello la incomodaba más pero no tenía ya ganas de discutir, solo quería parar un rato y descansar quieta y poder perderlo de vista un buen rato.

Parecía como si estuviesen comunicados pues antes de que cayese la noche el joven hizo un alto y la dejó en una de las rocas mientras preparaba trampas varias en un perímetro bastante amplio. Cuando volvió se la encontró de rodillas cerca de un pequeño fuego cocinando algo para la cena, no parecía que fuese precisamente apetitoso, no siquiera tenía un aroma atrayente que te hiciese la boca agua y sin embargo la veía ponerle bastante empeño en que la presentación estuviese bien, algo que no lograba, ella sabía que estaba observando por lo que sin mediar palabra le dejó un plato bastante cerca y siguió a lo suyo preparando lo que quedaba para cenar.

Temari ya se había percatado, el joven no llevaba ningún tipo de equipamiento para viajes por lo que ella estaba compartiendo lo que llevaba y sabiendo que él era el más fuerte estaba dejándole las cantidades apropiadas y ella quedándose lo que quedaba pues ya con eso estaba bien. Por la noche él la obligó a que se acerque y abrazándola los cubrió a ambos con la capa que llevaba puesta. Ninguno se creía que estaban pasando así la noche pues tal y como estaban habían vuelto a llamarse por sus "apelativos".

Cuando el joven despertó se encontró todo recogido y su desayuno listo, busco rastros de la rubia sin hallar nada que indicase que había estado en el lugar en ningún momento. Una ramita al romperse lo alerto y pronto se alzó kunai en mano en pleno estado de alerta, pero enseguida diviso a la rubia que cargaba con una pequeña calabaza recién rellenada de agua la cual le ofreció a pesar de las mirada inquisidora del joven que la miraba muy desconfiado pues podría tratarse de ella o podría no serlo.

Temari le observó con la misma mirada - ¿Acaso me ves con pelo verde cabeza de mandarina? – El joven cogió la calabaza y bebió, aquel modo de llamarle le había indicado claramente que era ella – Gracias Temari… - Por alguna extraña razón no la llamó rubia y le extraño pues era lo que iba decir cuando su nombre se le cruzó en la cabeza, aunque a fin de cuentas debía de ser educado con ella, lo estaba alimentando cuando no tenía ninguna obligación de hacerlo – Oye… perdona… por lo de "cabeza de mandarina"… no iba en serio.. solo que pues no parecía que te fiases que fuese yo y fue el único modo que se me ocurrió de demostrarlo… - Ni ella se reconoció, ella, Sabaku no Temari disculpándose ante un tío, además de un tío que no conocía y, para ser más humillante, que le había salvado el culo en dos ocasiones.


	5. Última Noche

_**Última Noche**_

El ritmo que llevaban era considerablemente acelerado, Temari igualaba la velocidad de Paine aunque le costaba ligeramente, habían encontrado campamentos de ninjas y demás del feudo del que trataban de salir por lo que cambiaban de dirección cada poco que oían algún sonido no natural de la zona.

Ninguno de los dos sabía bien porque continuaban viajando juntos cuando no se aguantaban, sabían que solos irían el doble de rápido o, al menos, él iría el doble de rápido. Ella le seguía y le alimentaba y, por su parte, él se encargaba de vigilar y luchar cuando fuese necesario.

Él había empezado a percatarse de la escasa cantidad de comida que ella se servía a comparación con las que recibía él por lo que procuraba comer un poco menos y que de ese modo las raciones de la rubia fuesen incrementadas sin que ella se percatase de ello.

Finalmente divisaron el linde del bosque, la frontera la alcanzarían antes de que despuntase el alba del día siguiente. Ambos decidieron por mutuo acuerdo que acamparían antes de alcanzar el linde del bosque pues si alcanzaban la frontera y tenían que luchar sería mejor prepararse con antelación, también decidieron que en el mismo instante en que llegasen a la frontera cada uno se iría por su lado ya que, desde un principio, nunca debieron ir juntos a ningún lado. No eran malos luchando juntos, la verdad era que se compenetraban mejor que si fuese cualquier otro, pero ambos tenían claro que la casualidad de nada servía a la hora de la verdad, que cuanto antes se separasen antes alcanzarían sus destinos, que lograrían informar de sus misiones y cobrarla, y sin embargo para él sería mil veces mejor continuar con ella a su lado, llevarla con él, pues, su compañera tenía bastante más valor que un ninja cualquiera a pesar de que eso a ella no le agradaba demasiado.

De nuevo un pequeño campamento sin un fuego con el cual preparar algo decente para cenar y, aun así, Temari pudo preparar algo para la cena de nuevo dándole a él la ración más completa a pesar de que él le dijese que se la comiera ella. De nuevo él los tapó con la capa con la cabeza de Temari apoyada contra su hombro algo ladeada hacia él, y su cuerpo entre sus piernas mientras la rodeaba por la cintura protegidos por completo de viento y agua entre las raíces de un grueso Gingko.


	6. Ligera Despedida

_**Ligera Despedida**_

Ella fue la que despertó antes, preparó sus cosas con una habilidad silenciosa y rápida, enseguida todo su equipo había sido bien organizado y había dejado parte a su "compañero", había tapado a Paine y ocultado su presencia con alguna que otra técnica ilusoria. Agarrando su abanico y sujetándolo firmemente a la espalda partió en dirección a la frontera armando el mayor alboroto posible y evitando las trampas que a su paso encontraba y desactivándolas. No tardó en tener a varios tras ella pero en el linde de la frontera estaba en su terreno, si la atacaban estallaría la guerra así que pasaba con mayor facilidad, concentrándolos a todos en su vigilancia y haciendo que la siguieran al terreno idóneo.

Paine despertó entre el sonido de ruidosas explosiones, su alerta se encendió pues sonaban demasiado cerca y sin embargo notó que no había nadie donde él se encontraba, ni siquiera la rubia, observó la frontera y vio un gran revuelo formado y enseguida supo porqué, esa estúpida se había usado de cebo a pesar de ser la más "débil" de los dos. No sabía que se traía en mente pero si que era su oportunidad de alejarse de allí e informar de su misión, se dirigió a su camino, en dirección al lugar al que debía dirigirse y sin embargo su mirada topó con una pequeña mochila en la que encontró algunas bolas de arroz y una calabaza con agua fresca y algunas armas arrojadizas. Su mente le entregó la imagen de la rubia llamándole cabeza de mandarina, dándole patadas, gritándole, suspirando aburrida y cansada, cocinando esas raciones de comida con una presentación tanto horrible pero que tenía un sabor que daba ganas de repetir a pesar de no haber más, de su rostro por las noches apaciblemente tranquilo recostado en su hombro y el perfume de su piel y sus cabellos dorados a la tenue luz del sol o de la luna colados entre el follaje de los árboles.

Por fin alcanzó su entorno idóneo para enfrentarse a sus vigilantes, desprendió el abanico y al tiempo que lo habría provocaba una fuerte oleada de viento, apenas si les dio el tiempo suficiente a sus vigías de cubrirse los ojos de la polvareda que provocó. Pero tampoco la dejaron reaccionar a ella, enseguida se vió obligada a usar su arma en modo defensivo, frenando los golpes de katanas, kunai, shuriken… Fue entonces cuando su mente le mostró a su cabeza de mandarina luchando con ella, sabía que no estaba ahí, pero de algún modo recordarlo le ayudaba a agilizar sus movimientos, pronto lo único que había a su alrededor eran cuerpos heridos e inconscientes. Su mente le recordó cuando él trataba de entablar conversación, su protección en batalla, su modo de comerse lo que le preparaba poniéndole ligera cara de asco pero sin protestar, la primera vez que la llamó Rubia y en la noche el calor de su cuerpo y sus brazos en torno a su cintura.


	7. Rememorando

_**Rememorando**_

Paine siguió su camino con rapidez, por la nube de polvo que veía de vez en cuando sabía que ella estaba bien, sin darse cuenta se preocupaba por ella, saboreaba como si fuese su última comida cada pequeño bocado de comida que ella le había entregado. Se preguntaba porqué cada cierto tiempo giraba la vista hacia el lugar en que vio la última nube de polvo. Continuaba su camino aunque poco a poco había descendido la velocidad en que lo hacía.

Ella por fin podía continuar con tranquilidad su trayecto, vigilando alguna que otra tormenta de arena para refugiarse y en el instante en que aminoraba continuar su camino, debía informar de su misión, quería encontrarse con sus hermanos, quería poder ver a su hermano pequeño de nuevo tras una pila de papeles y quejándose de que ha tardado mucho con su misión. Su compañero había sido opacado en su mente por la imagen de sus dos hermanos, no había otra cosa en su cabeza que llegar antes de la noche que empezaba a cernerse ya sobre el desierto y poder tomar un baño en las termas y relajarse por completo.

La noche que se cernía sobre ambos era fría, la primera noche de lluvias de la temporada, las temperaturas descendían más rápido para ella que para él, de nuevo ambos recordaron la primera noche que tuvieron que pasar juntos, en que el calor de ambos cuerpos se fundía bajo la capa de él.

Ella había conseguido refugio en una de las tantas agrupaciones rocosas cubriendo su piel un poco más con el algo pequeño yukata. La comida había sido acabada, entre las nubes de polvo y el frío podía vislumbrar las luces de Sunagakure algo borrosas, tenía ganas de encontrarse allí.

Él se encontraba en una pequeña cueva a oscuras comiendo lo poco que le quedaba de comida y cubriéndose bien con la capa, entre sus manos se encontraba el kunai que usó cuando la encontró jugueteando con él inconscientemente. El recuerdo de ese primer instante le llevo a levantarse e ir a donde ella se hayaba, quizás si la encontrase, quizás no, poco le importaba ahora, le debía llamarla rubia una vez más y se lo diría aunque tardase.


	8. Sweet Home

_**Sweet Home**_

La noche había caído llenándolo todo de sombra, hundido en una profunda oscuridad, la luna se encontraba en su total plenitud otorgando una luz mortecina de color plata, las estrellas formaban una manta ligera de luces que alegraban y permitían viajar, sin embargo el problema no era aquel sino la temperatura y las precipitaciones.

Ella avanzaba despacio cubriéndose la cabeza con un fular para evitar mojarse demasiado, aunque no tenía demasiada función pues estaba calada hasta los huesos, las dunas embarrizadas hacían pesado el caminar. Tenía tantas ganas de meterse en una tina de agua caliente y aromático como de llevarse un té con dulces de arroz a la boca tirada en el suelo de su cuarto leyendo algún viejo libro de la biblioteca privada del Kazekage. Si, era su pequeño privilegio, tener acceso a esos antiguos libros como a otras tantas salas llenas de un montón de cosas distintas y fascinantes a su parecer, algunas algo repulsivas pero con un valor de antigüedad de que fascinaban. Apenas se acordaba de su Cabeza de Mandarina, se preguntaba de forma vaga si ya habría alcanzado su destino o bien estaría como ella, bajo una cortina de agua empapado hasta los huesos y helado de frío.

Él había vuelto a acelerar el ritmo ignorando el frío y la lluvia que le empapaba, ignoraba el tiempo, la dirección a la cual se dirigía o lo que conllevaría que fuese hacia donde ella se dirigía. Su "orgullo" le obligaba a ir tras ella para denominarla con su apelativo. Su velocidad aumentó un poco al alcanzar a ver en la lejanía las luces borrosas de una aldea, quizás fuese ese el destino de Temari, aunque también podría ser que no. Tras pensarlo una décima de segundo optó porque no le importaba demasiado, al fin y al cabo siempre andaba libre y aquella misión la hizo por aburrimiento,

Temari por fin alcanzó el pasó de vigía que había como acceso a la gran fortaleza de Sunagakure, cierto que era una aldea, pero era a su vez una fortaleza altamente vigilada y protegida. Su corazón se aceleró, su cuerpo entumecido incrementó su velocidad hasta hallarse entre los dos muros al tiempo que notaba varias miradas centrarse en ella, pero algo la alertó, se oían voces en discusión. Se acercó ignorando algunos saludos de compañeros hasta encontrarse con el barullo. Cuatro hombres estaban enzarzados en una discusión algo elevada de tono.

Se acercó y llamó a uno de ellos, su ex­-profesor y líder de grupo – Baki, ¿ocurre algo? Se os escucha desde la entrada – Pasó su mirada por los cuatro hombres identificando a tres de ellos como miembros de Sunagakure y al cuarto como un extranjero muy mojado y lleno de barro - ¡Temari! Si, al parecer este hombre quiere acceder a la villa y buscar a una persona para devolverle algo, le estábamos explicando que a estas horas el acceso está restringido – Explicaba rápidamente todo sin percatarse del cansancio de la Kunoichi y de las protestas que mantenía el extranjero con los otros dos Shinobis de Sunagakure – Esta bien Baki, por hoy hacemos la excepción, el desierto está imposible y no hay más aldeas por las cercanías, lo llevaré a uno de los hoteles y mandaré que pongan vigilancia en cualquier salida de la sala. Cosa a parte, ¿Kankurô regresó ya de su misión? Y, ¿Gaara sigue en el despacho? – Baki sonrió, sabía que Temari se estaría muriendo de ganas por un baño caliente, sus dulces y su té y ver con anterioridad a sus dos hermanos – Kankurô debería llegar mañana antes de la puesta de sol y Gaara debe de haberse retirado ya, pero sabes que siempre le agrada verte – Temari sonrió, sabía de sobras que, a pesar de estar cargado de trabajo, le agardaba verla y que le hablase de la misión de la que regresase.

Temari posó su mirada en el extranjero y con una señal de cabeza le indicó que la siguiera despidiéndose de sus compañeros.


	9. Compañía en la Eternidad de su Soledad

_**Compañía en la Eternidad de su Soledad**_

Temari sabía que en esa ocasión debería dejar descansar a su hermano, llevaba demasiado tiempo sin verle y sabía que sería mayor sorpresa esperarle para el desayuno por lo que conducía a su compañero a uno de los hoteles más acogedores de toda Sunagakure. No habían intercambiado ni una sola palabra, ella caminaba delante y él la seguía memorizando el camino y cada detalle que a su vista se pusiese.

Al llegar Temari vislumbró el cartel de "COMPLETO" que colgaba de la puerta, suspiró hastiada y miró a su acompañante, no tenía ni ganas ni humor para aguantar pasearse por media villa para alcanzar el hotel más cercano que era precisamente el que de seguro estaría completo. Estudió brevemente a su compañero y echó a andar en dirección a su apartamento, estaba acostumbrada a tener huéspedes en él, pero algo le decía que sería mala idea. Con una nueva indicación de la cabeza él extranjero la siguió hasta su apartamento.

Temari prendió una luz regulable a nivel mínimo pues a esas horas le escocían los ojos si encendía la luz del techo, cruzó el recibidor y entró en el baño del piso de abajo para regresar con una toalla de mano.

Extendió la mano extendiendo una de las toallas a su huésped – Puedes tomar un baño, es la primera puerta a la izquierda, dejaré algo de ropa u muda limpia para cuando acabes – le indicó el camino y subió al segundo piso.

Su huésped fue al baño tras perderla de vista escaleras arriba sonriendo para sí. El baño decorado con tonos negros e iluminación roja más la cantidad de botellitas de aceites perfumados, sales y jabones le indicaron que era el baño reservado para el relax de la kunoichi. La bañera ya estaba llenándose con agua tibia y unos frasquitos estaban en un pequeño están muy a mano desde el interior de la bañera. Se desprendió de las prendas mojadas y se introdujo en el interior de la bañera notando todo su cuerpo desentumecerse.

Ella depositó la ropa limpia en una cesta que coló al baño sin mirar al interior y subió a deleitarse también de un relajante baño. Desprendió de su cuerpo el yukata empapado y la maya de red imbuyéndose en el agua caliente y el aroma a Iris en los vapores la relajaban más que cualquier masaje. Cuando bajó al salón se encontró a su huésped tumbado en el sofá con una rodilla flexionada en la cuál apoyaba un codo, el brazo libre apoyado a lo largo del respaldo y la cabeza ligeramente apoyada en él. Había algo familiar pero decidió esperar a tener algo en el estomago por lo que fue a preparar un poco de ramen pues tampoco es que tuviese mucha gana de cocinar.

De nuevo a su regresó se lo encontró en la misma posición, deja la bandeja con ambos cuencos de ramen y se sienta en un sillón a modo indio mientras huelo ligeramente el aroma del ramen. Él se gira y la mira, ella ya sabía quien era, pero se preguntaba "Por qué". Empezó a comerse su ración y él, incorporándose pasó a empezar a disfrutar de su cena.

Temari depositó el cuenco en su regazo unos minutos - ¿Qué haces aquí Paine? Deberías estar en tu destino y no aquí – Él la miró y sonrió – Te debía una – Ella levantó una ceja depositando el cuenco ya vació de nuevo sobre la bandeja - ¿Así? ¿Y qué es Cabeza de Mandarina? Podría avisar a la guardia y te pasarías una buena temporada encerrado, ¿sabes? – Él cerró los ojos molestos por la utilización de ese nombre – Ya te debo dos.

Ella resopló cansada, ya había captado lo que le debía a su joven Cabeza de Mandarina, pero no le daría el gusto de que se las devolviese.


	10. Pequeños Detalles que se Escapan

_**Pequeños Detalles que se Escapan**_

Antes de que su huésped le devolviese lo que le debía se levantó recogiendo lo utilizado para la cena y le indicó dónde se encontraba el cuarto de invitados desapareciendo de nuevo escaleras arriba. Si no estuviese cansada y hubiese podido disfrutar de una velada de plática con su hermano pequeño en el tejado de su despacho observando la luna, en esos momentos estaría discutiendo con Paine hasta que se quedase sin voz, y eso, en ella, podía durar varios días de discusión a todo volumen. Pero la verdad es que ahora tendría el cabreo al día siguiente en cuanto despertase ambos.

Paine la observó subir las escaleras y se dirigió al cuarto que le había indicado encontrando una habitación casi cien por cien su ideal de habitación. Empezaba a pensar que quizás su Rubia manejaba bastante pasta y para ello debía tener un papel de importancia en la villa, quizás fuese Anbu o jounin experto, incluso ayudante del Kazekage, el caso era que lo primero que hizo nada más entrar fue tirarse en la reconfortante y mullida cama inspirando hondo y cerrando los ojos buscando dormirse con rapidez, sin embargo, los pasos de Temari de un lado a otro en su cuarto lo desvelaban ligeramente hasta que finalmente cayó en un profundo sueño causado por el cansancio y la calidez del apartamento.

De buena mañana él ya estaba despierto en la cocina rebuscando en los armarios y preparando un buen desayuno para ambos, quizás Temari se enfadase pero también cabía la posibilidad de que no lo hiciese, tras el poco tiempo que ambos estuvieron juntos él ya había descubierto el temperamento fuerte que la caracterizaba y esperaba que con el desayuno pudiese apaciguarlo un poco.

Cuando finalmente Temari entró a la cocina iba completamente vestida y equipada dirigiéndose rápidamente a calentarse un poco de café y una tostada ignorando el desayuno que esperaba encima de la mesa, pasó su vista a Paine como si fuese un mueble nuevo – Vístete pronto, me acompañaras a ver al Kazekage, supongo que estarás aquí para cobrar – Depositó la taza ya vacía de café en el fregadero y empezó a recoger lo que tenía de desayuno sobre la mesa mientras Paine desaparecía con rapidez de su vista. Bastante difícil lo habían tenido durante el trayecto de regreso como para ahora aguantarse cuando Temari ya pensaba que no lo volvería a ver.

Nada más aparecer ante la secretaria del Kazekage ella les indicó que podían acceder al interior del despacho. Al ingresar en la sala pudieron ver una pila de papeles sobre la mesa y a un par de miembros del consejo discutiendo con el Kazekage. Temari se aclaró la garganta e informó de su regresó haciendo una leve reverencia desde la puerta, se mantuvo así junto a Paine hasta que finalmente ambos miembros salieron del despacho dejándoles intimidad.

En cuanto los dos miembros del consejo abandonaron el despacho Temari se irguió adelantándose un par de pasos hacia el escritorio que su hermano había abandonado con rapidez colocándose delante de ella completamente serio – Misión cumplida Kazekage-sama, lamento mucho mi retraso – Hizo una inclinación de cabeza levantándola rápidamente para depositar un tierno y suave beso en la frente de éste a la vez que lo estrechaba en sus brazos recibiendo uno a su vez ante la mirada de extrañeza de Paine – Sabes que nada más llegar debes venir a verme Temari, Baki me informó que llegaste por la noche y acogiste bajo tu vigilancia a un extranjero – Sus ojos se encontraban sobre los de Paine escrutando en su interior – Si, disculpa Gaara, me informaron que ya te habías retirado, el "extranjero" que te decía Baki es Paine, este joven de aquí, gracias a él la finalidad de la misión fue un éxito – Paine pudo notar que Temari prefería callarse ciertos detalles de la misión que seguramente al Kazekage no le agradaría oír – Mucho gusto en conocerle Kazekage-sama – Hizo una reverencia y se irguió con orgullo ante el Kazekage extendiendo la mano para estrecharla con él, acto que Gaara realizo con una leve sonrisa en sus labios – Un placer Paine, espero que ambos me contéis cada detalle de la misión, me muero de ganas por perder de vista el papeleo – Les indicó que lo siguieran a un cuarto tradicional de té y pidió que les preparasen té rojo y trajesen los dulces de arroz que tanto agradaban a su hermana y algunas que otras pastas típicas para el té.

Temari ya se esperaba aquello y sospechaba que Gaara estaba más que interesado en la misión, lo que pretendía era saber cómo, dónde y cuándo conoció a Paine, y quién era él. La afabilidad del Kazekage le extrañaban, por lo general ese trato era sumamente extraño entre cualquier alto cargo y un subordinado, ahí había un detalle que se le escapaba.


	11. Invitación

_**Invitación **_

Temari relataba a Gaara cada detalle de la misión omitiendo partes que no deseaba que supiese mientras Paine se extrañaba del comportamiento tan familiar entre ambos – Asé que te ayudo a regresar Temari y cumplió con tu misión – La miraba de forma seria y fría no le gustaba mucho la idea de deberle nada a nadie – Muchísimas gracias Paine, gracias a ti mi hermana a llegado sana y salva a la villa – Hizo una leve inclinación de cabeza al instante que Temari apartaba la mirada hacia el paisaje que mostraba uno de los ventanales – En verdad soy yo el que debe estar agradecido, gracias a ella que sobreviví en ese lugar, no me esperaba que fuese su hermana Kazekage-sama, es realmente un honor haber colaborado con ella – Temari le dirigió una mirada de asco a Paine y se puso en pie – Con vuestro permiso, Gaara, ¿podríamos darle el dinero de la misión y que así se largue? – Gaara la miró y sonrió, sabía que su hermana odiaba sobre todas las cosas las formalidades – Claro, ningún problema, informaré del cumplimiento de la misión y te entregaré el dinero Paine, pero no veo ningún motivo para que tengas tantas ganas de que se marche Temari – Paine se rió con ganas pues le resultaba bastante divertido ver la cara de asco que había puesto Temari – Es que no le acabo de caer bien a su hermana Kazekage-sama – Gaara lo contempló y volvió a sonreír, era bastante normal que no le cayese bien, el temperamento de su hermana era muy peculiar – De todas formas podrías quedarte un tiempo Paine, estamos dando los últimos preparativos del festival de verano, aunque esa todo lleno por lo que residirías en casa de mi hermana sin problemas pues ella no pasará ahí ni la mitad de su tiempo.

Ambos iban a reprochar esa idea pero la retirada de la sala por parte de Gaara los dejó con las palabras en la boca. Temari miró con odio a Paine, desagradada por la idea de tenerlo en su casa - ¿Por qué no te largas de una vez Cabeza de Mandarina? ¿No tienes que regresar e informar de tu misión? – Paine la miró, cada vez eso le resultaba más divertido, aunque soportar ese carácter la iba a provocar mucho dolor de cabeza.

Temari sacó unas llaves y se las pasó a Paine antes de salir del despachó para realizar sus tareas dejando a Paine dubitativo sobre si debería volver o si podría quedarse una temporadita. Observó las llaves que Temari le había entregado, iba a ser aburrido quedarse en el piso de ella sin que su dueña estuviera para hacerla de rabiar, así que optó por algo un poco más entretenido, pasear por la villa y contemplar los avances que llevaba la preparación del festival.


	12. Aguas Termales

_**Aguas Termales**_

Se encontraban en las únicas aguas termales de Sunagakure, reservadas para esa ocasión por el Kazekage. Algo que, a ser posible, cabreaba todavía más a la mayor de los tres hermanos, una mala ostia que a sus hermanos no les pasaba por alto y menos aún al joven cabeza de mandarina.

Ella se encontraba ya en el agua cuando los tres entraron a la sala de las termas, los observó asomar por la puerta de los vestuarios y retiró nuevamente la mirada hacia el cielo, los tres pudieron observar el cambio en el rostro de la rubia, de verlo constantemente con el entrecejo fruncido a tener un aire de infinita paz.

Kankurô fue el primero en desviar la mirada de su hermana al agua aunque nuevamente posó sus ojos en ella: Esto… Temari… - Temari lo miró con una ceja elevada mientras los otros dos se metían tranquilamente al agua - ¿Si Kankurô? ¿Quieres que te traiga un flotador no vaya a ser que te ahogues? – Kankurô la miró con algo de enfado que enseguida desapareció – No es eso, me preguntaba si habrás tenido la decencia de ponerte algo para entrar aquí – Gaara centro su mirada en su hermano y de él a su hermana estudiando las posibilidades de que no fuese así, mientras Paine se acomodaba deleitándose con el aroma a Iris que había en el ambiente y los vapores del agua – Kankurô, tengo cierto sentido común, cosa que creo que tú necesitas con urgencia – Se levantó dejando ver que llevaba un bikini blanco que poco dejaba a la imaginación pues se distinguía casi todo y contrastaba con el dorado de su piel - Temari… ¿No tenías otro más apropiado? – Ella paso un ratillo del Tema y de sus hermanos, era la primera vez que disfrutaba de a las aguas termales y no pensaba ahogarse el relax por discutir con ellos, ya discutiría con Paine a la hora de regresar a casa.


	13. Descubriendo la Magia del Cielo

_**Descubriendo la Magia del Cielo**_

Un momento único, la oscuridad cubría todo el lugar, un manto oscuro con las estrellas mostrando la infinidad que había sobre el lugar. Sin embargo, una peculiaridad extraña decoraba la aldea, las luces provocaban un efecto en el cielo bastante interesante, las nubes reflejaban esa luz de forma rojiza haciendo un efecto de lo más hermoso sobre la villa.

Paine y temari se dirigían a la casa de ella, los dos hermanos pequeños de la joven se habían quedado un rato más para conversar sobre la misión de Kankurô con más detenimiento. Él iba detrás de ella sin soltar palabra, observándola avanzar con paso decidido y denotándose claramente su enfado.

Ella no tenía intención de reconocer que se sentía incómoda con él cerca, él tío que la salvo como si ella fuese una damisela en apuros – ¿Hasta cuándo piensas quedarte cabeza de mandarina? – Se había parado en seco y su mirada había quedado fijada en las nubes – Si tanto te molesto, no tardaré en irme – Él la alcanzó y la observó, tenía un brillo especial que por alguna razón le pareció fascinante – No es que me molestes, es que odio haber sido rescatada cuando no me hacía falta – Posando su mirada en él, mostrando en ellos el reflejo del joven – Aunque, de todas formas, muchas gracias Paine – Mostrándole una de esas sonrisas particulares suyas – No hay de que Temari… Vamos ya a tu casa, te sentará bien descansar – No dejó que ella dijese nada, ambos estaban como idos, comportándose de un modo antinatural en ellos, y por alguna razón no les importaba.

Ninguno discutió en el camino, tampoco hablaron, lo único que intercambiaron fue un "buenas noches" para desvanecerse en la oscuridad de la casa hacia sus respectivos cuartos.


	14. Aceptándose

_**Aceptándose**_

¿Incómodo? No, ¿molesto? No, ¿extraño? Quizás… La kunoichi de mayor temperamento empezaba a mostrar el fondo que había tras su perpetua máscara, una mujer que sabe mejor que nadie que significa odiar, morir, sufrir y el máximo nivel del dolor, una mujer que a pesar de todo se mostraba fuerte, sin rival en batalla que la venciese, e increíblemente sincera, una particularidad muy difícil de encontrar en los shinobi.

Los hermanos de la rubia ya se habían fijado, desde lo de las termas ella pasaba gran parte de su tiempo en compañía del joven que la acompañaba en todos los proyectos por mucho que ella refunfuñase. Muy a su pesar la joven empezaba a llevarse bien con el extranjero y él la ayudaba con lo que ella le permitía y, por agradecimiento a su hospitalidad se encargaba de que cuando ella llegase a casa se encontrase la cena y un buen baño listos.

Los preparativos estaban completados, quedaban pequeños detalles que se acomodarían según los días, los hoteles estaban a rebosar y hasta los más pequeños hostales estaban llenos, quedaban menos de dos días para que diese comienzo el festival y aquello era un caudal de gente, la seguridad era controlada minuciosamente y la cantidad de misiones reducida a gran escala debido al acontecimiento.

La rubia mostraba los proyectos finalizados a sus hermanos y al cabeza de mandarina consiguiendo sacarle a éste alguna que otra sonrisa cuando dirigía algunas preguntas sobre su opinión respecto de aquello.


	15. Planes en el Festival

_**Planes en el Festival**_

La villa entera se había acostumbrado demasiado rápido a verlos continuamente juntos, iban de compras y a los ojos de algunos eran una pareja, pero no eran tal cosa, él demasiado poderoso para someterse a sus emociones y ella demasiado orgullosa para pensar en banalidades que acabaron con su familia.

La noche esperada llegó y la villa estalló en vida, todo farolillos rojos iluminaban las calles, por doquier se escuchaban voces de gente participando en los diversos puestos, ambos hermanos caminaban con su antiguo maestro por las calles disfrutando de la escena, su hermana trabajaba en la vigía y junto a ella un joven que por cuenta propia decidió acompañarla en aquella nocturnidad.

Un puesto en lo más alto, uno de los cuatro puntos que tenían la panorámica del lugar, ella permanecía manipulando la volubilidad de su elemento a placer mientras él observaba las calles y a las gentes.

Él centraba su mirada en lo que había bajo ellos, interesado en algunos puntos y ella lo notó - ¿Por qué no bajas y los pruebas Cabeza de Mandarina? – Él posó su mirada de nuevo en ella – Aún me quedan dos días para probarlos, además me gustaría poder retarte en algunos de ellos – Ella lo miró y sonrió – Lo siento, pero tengo guardias hasta el final del festival – Nuevamente él sonrió – Bueno, en ese caso creó que acabaré por secuestrarte para llevarte conmigo… - Elevando su mirada al cielo - … Payne, ¿por qué sigues aquí? – Por las nubes… me gusta su color cuando anochece, les da un aire misterioso… - Ella le observó y se guardó una sonrisa – Akatsuki, puedes quedarte ese nombre si tanto te gustan. Mañana haré un cambio de guardias, te acompañaré ahí abajo, a fin de cuentas mañana empieza con la primera nube roja y finalizará con una lluvia de fuegos artificiales para acompañar a la última… ¿Te parece bien? – Dándole la espalda para volver a su tarea de vigilancia – Me parece perfecto… Rubia…


	16. Mutualidad

_**Mutualidad**_

Ella lo sabía se entendía con él mejor que con cualquiera, se compenetraban de un modo perfecto desde que se cruzaron en combate, sabía que no se atarían al otro y quizás por eso aquello le parecía banal, pero era el destino de los shinobis, ella le entregaría l oque el quería, la noche de los fuegos le otorgaría el título de Akatsuki con un sello y se despedirían, quizás alguna vez volviesen a encontrarse, pero eso era algo que el tiempo de sus caminos les daría.

Él pensaba que darle de despedida a la rubia, comprendía que jamás se reencontrarían que seguramente la noche siguiente sería su despedida definitiva, ella le había mostrado algo que jamás pensó encontrar, un alivio al dolor, aquel dolor que formaba su nombre… Quizás lo que podía darle era su verdadero nombre… Su despedida se realizaría con el último fuego antes de que sus luces desapareciesen completamente.

Ambos comprendían que aquello que ellos compartían era algo que no se denominaría con su nombre original, sino con simple Compenetración… Acabaría del mismo modo para ambos, en un único momento, tras el uno quedaría bloqueado de la mente de ella y ella bloqueada de la mente de él. Un mutuo acuerdo mudo y no simbólico…

En esa ocasión no habría un reencuentro…


	17. Cohetes

_**Cohetes**_

Ambos se habían encontrado en el puesto inicial del festival, aquella noche serían ellos quienes disfrutarían del ambiente festivo, grabando unos recuerdos que sellarían para siempre junto a los demás. Ninguno de los dos sabía de qué forma despedirse, pues ya se despidieron dos veces y las dos se reencontraron, ésta vez no habría un nuevo reencuentro.

Recorrían la villa parándose en casi todos los puestecillos, a jugar, tomar algo… Él consiguió ganar unos cuantos pececillos de colores para ella y ella le consiguió un bonito paipai con una nube roja en un fondo negro. Comieron algunos dulces en un puesto que además daba un pequeño espectáculo y luego compraron unos algodones de azúcar para así dar una vuelta más por las afueras.

Ella se paró cerca del portón y lo miró - ¿Aquí querías llegar? – Él la observó, esa chica aún le sorprendía – Dije que me iba hoy, ¿no? – Temari hizo una amago de sonrisa – Si, lo dijiste, pero sería después de los fuegos – Él elevó la mirada al cielo nocturno – Los veré mientras me marchó, con suerte será con el último cuando cruce las fronteras… - Bien, entonces hasta luego… No pienso decirte adiós esta vez Payne, un hasta luego es mucho mejor, ¿no crees? – Él la miró y le sonrió – Si, es mucho mejor un hasta luego, Temari… Gracias por entregarme ese nombre… - Ella le devolvió la sonrisa – Y a ti por mis pececitos, cuídate…

Aquella última palabra fue entregada a la oscuridad de la noche pues de él ni rastro quedaba ya en Sunagakure, ella observó el camino que llevaba al desierto durante unos minutos hasta que el primer cohete iluminó el cielo, fue entonces cuando giró y tomó camino de nuevo hacia el festival mientras él observaba en el cielo los centelleos de los cohetes que lo acompañaban en su travesía nocturna…


End file.
